The Interns
by Alison Anna
Summary: Comedy/Drama about two interns who enter the ER to work, and in the process fall in love.... Co-starring Dr. Dave Malucci and Dr. John Carter.
1. Silence Brings Relief

New ER Script ****

Silence Brings Relief

By Anna Bailie and Alison Robert

Scene 1

INT. ER. NIGHT

The camera is panning around the halls of the ER, going by the front desk where Malucci and a young woman are sitting, talking over coffee animatedly. Down the hall, a baby cries and as we go by Exam One we see a woman nursing the newborn child. 

In Trauma One, there is a body under a white sheet lying on the table. Dr. Benton is standing in the door, looking at it impassively. In trauma two, another young woman is talking to a young Doctor. In the Suture Room. Dr. Greene is talking to his daughter. 

We follow Dr. Weaver into the elevator and rise up to Surgery. In one Operating Room, Dr. Corday are hovering over a patient while the monitor whines. Finally, they give up. 

Again, we follow a very angry looking Dr. Weaver to the elevator. She goes down back to the ER where we fade out.

**__**

ER

****

Scene 2

INT. ER. DAY

In front of the desk, Andrew is pulling down Easter decorations and places a skeleton on the desk next to a giant rabbit. He nods with appreciation and moves to pick up the phone.

The doors are pushed open by Dr. Greene and Dr. Corday. 

CORDAY

So Rachel gets in at…?

GREENE

About six o'clock. She's going to grab a cab from the station to here.

CORDAY (They're now in front of the stairs) 

And you're going to tell her?

GREENE

Yes. I think she'll be happy.

CORDAY

I hope so, she's never been that warm towards me.

GREENE 

She'll be happy. Or she'll get no allownace.

CORDAY laughs, kisses Mark

See you later.

GREENE 

Bye.

He walks back to the lounge where Malucci is hanging up his coat and pulling on his scrub shirt and stethoscope. 

GREENE

Morning, Dave.

MALUCCI

Morning Dr. G. How's the little lady?

GREENE

Dr. Corday is fine. 

MALUCCI

You look happy. Did ya….?

GREENE

I wouldn't complete that question if I were you, Doctor. (Leaves)

MALUCCI (Mock salutes)

Aye aye. He got some… Lucky.

Cut to the Ambulance bay doors. A group of young people- med students come in. The group is chatting. There are two girls, and three guys. The group approaches the desk with the two girls in the front. 

FIRST GIRL 

Hi…. We are the new Med students….Were loooking for….

SECOND GIRL

Dr Weaver…We're looking for Dr. Weaver.

ANDREW points

Over there.

SECOND GIRL

Thanks.

The group walk over to the door of the lounge where Dr. Weaver is talking to a not interested Dr. Malucci. 

SECOND GIRL

Excuse me…are you Dr. Weaver?

WEAVER

Yes…

SECOND GIRL  
We're the new Med students.

WEAVER 

How old are you?

SECOND GIRL

Do you really want me to sue you for age discrimination?

FIRST GUY  
She's eighteen. 

WEAVER

And you expect me to believe you're a Med student.

SECOND GIRL 

Ummm…yea…

WEAVER points to MALUCCI

Are you from Aruba like our beloved Malucci, here.

SECOND GIRL

Like I would be caught dead in an low expectation, loser, out of country university.

MALUCCI looks shocked but WEAVER smiles. She looks around at the other students.

WEAVER  
So are these people just mutes who follow you around or do they actually talk?

FIRST GIRL

We talk. We just don't talk when we're bored. We let Ana talk when she's on a roll.

WEAVER

So you have names…

SECOND GIRL

I'm Anastasia Baldwin.

FIRST GIRL

I'm Amelia Hunter.

FIRST GUY opens his mouth to introduce himself when ROMANO appears behind him.

ROMANO

Are these the recruits?

WEAVER

They're the new medical students, yes.

ROMANO

Great, new guinea pigs. Alright, you guys, come with me. (Turns around and stalks upstairs, the three guys following him like a trail of baby ducks. Except Dr. Romano is not exactly the 'mother duck' type.)

WEAVER

The storm ascends and leaves my ER. Okay, so it looks like you girls are with us. (Turns rapidly and begins to give them the three minutes tour.) That's the front desk, that's the Exam rooms, that's the Trauma rooms. I'll get someone to actually tell you where things are. (Turns around and yells at Malucci who is making his way AWAY from her) MALUCCI! Since you AREN'T doing anything useful- why don't you give the students a tour?!

MALUCCI (Walks over slowly, forlorn- DOES NOT want to do this)

Sure Chief. (WEAVER smirks and walks away) Okay, rugrats, this is my turf and I do not want any smart aleck medical student bitches messing up my career.

AMELIA

Aw… Someone got their feelings hurt?

ANASTASIA

I thought sticks and stones hurt- not words. It's not like we hit you with a dictionary.

AMELIA

Maybe big words hurt his head.

ANASTASIA  
That definitely could be it.

MALUCCI

Anyway, on with the tour.

AMELIA grins at ANASTASIA

The sensitive type.

The three of them walk down the hallway with MALUCCI ocasionaly pointing out something.

**Scene 3**

INT . ER. MORNING

The Doctor who we saw in the preview now comes out of the lounge. He is cute. He walks out towards the desk where Andrew is on the phone.

ANDREW  
Morning Doctor Ryan.

RYAN

Morning.

MALUCCI now comes up to the desk. 

ANDREW  
Where are the med students?

MALUCCI

I loaded them off on Yosh, he was happy to complete the tour. (Sees Dr. Ryan) Kevin! How about the game last night! The Bulls totally annhialated the Knicks.

KEVIN

It was good. (MALIK comes up to the deak ) Speaking of basketball games, Malik- I believe you owe me some money. The Knicks bombed.

MALIK groans

I thought my team could pull it off. (Pulls out some cash)

WEAVER comes up to the desk.

Sorry to interrupt this testosterone party but we actually have patients to treat. Dr. Ryan- would you mind taking the diahrrea in Exam Two?

KEVIN (strained smile)

Sure thing. (Weaver walks away and Kevin turns to Malucci) Bitch.

MALUCCI

Too true.

**Scene 4**

INT. Surgery floor. Noon

Elizabeth is in her office, eating a salad and dictating charts.

CORDAY

… Mr. Blakely experienced no post surgical complications and now has been in recession for one week…

ROMANO raps on her door.

CORDAY turns off her recorder

What do you want, Robert?

ROMANO

There's an interesting rumour going around the hospital, Lizzie.

CORDAY

I swear I wasn't the one who leaked the Gretel story.

ROMANO

That wasn't it. (Pauses, shakes his head) Anyways- the rumour is that you and Greeney down in the ER are engaged.

CORDAY looks at him

It's true.

ROMANO

It's true?

CORDAY

Yes. We were going to announce it later today, but I guess some people guessed when I came into work wearing a diamond. (Holds out her hand)

ROMANO

I would have bought you a bigger one. (Leaves)

One of the med students appears at the door, holding a toothbrush.

Wasn't Dr. Romano here?

CORDAY

He just left.

STUDENT

Oh. Well, tell him I finished cleaning out the sinks. 

CORDAY

He didn't.

STUDENT

He did.

**Scene 5**

INT. ER. Early Afternoon

KEVIN comes out of Exam Four and goes to the desk. 

KEVIN

We can discharge Mr. Anderson.

ANDREW

Okay…

KEVIN walks towards the board, looking at the cases. He bumps into Ana.

KEVIN

Oh, sorry…

ANASTASIA

Yeah. But I should have watched out for people walking towards me.

KEVIN

Have we met?

ANASTASIA

I don't think so. I'm Anastasia Baldwin. But call me Ana. I'm a new Med Student.

KEVIN

Kevin Ryan. Second year resident.

ANA

Mind if I follow you around a bit today, looking at the cases?

KEVIN

Not at all. (Scans the board) Why don't we take Head Lac in Exam One?

ANA 

Sure.

**Scene 6**

INT. ER. Afternoon

A trauma comes bursting through the doors.

PARAMEDIC

Good afternoon!

MARK comes from behind the desk

What do we have?

PARAMEDIC

African-American man, approxamitley 30 years old. Stab wound to the back. No ID, no wallet.

MARK

Look's like a mugging, someone get Peter down here! (They pull him into Trauma 1) 

People being calling out things

B.P. 90 over 40!

Resps 60!

MARK

Okay, he's losing a lot of blood. Let's prep for lavage.

PETER comes through the doors

What's the case?

MARK

Thirty year old African man. Looks like a stab wound through the spleen.

PETER

Okay… (Comes over to take a look and stops) Oh my god.

MARK

What?

PETER

That's Frank Myers. We were buddies in high school.

HALEH

Frank Myers? Thanks for he ID . (Bustles out)

PETER

Dammit… We gotta get him to surgery.

MARK

There's no possible way we can move him. He's too unstable.

PETER

He's gotta get to an operating room!

MARK

Let me stableize him first.

PETER 

Fine. Let's do this.

**Scene 7**

EXT. Ambulance Bay. Afternoon

A cab pulls up to the Ambulance Bay doors, and Dr. Carter steps out . he gives some money to the driver, pulls his bag over his shoulder and walks into the ER. Dr. Weaver is at the desk, signing a few charts.

WEAVER

Carter? Ready for your first day of work?

CARTER

As ready as I can be, I guess.

WEAVER

Great. Looks at the board. Why don't you get settled and maybe take a few of the smaller cases and work your way up?

CARTER nods

Sure.

CARTER turns around and heads into the lounge, opening the door to find ANA pulling on a shirt

ANA spins around

Whoa! Knock!

CARTER 

Sorry. I don't think we've met, I'm Dr. Carter. I'm a Resident here.

ANA sticks out her hand

I'm Ana Baldwin. Med student. This is my first day here.

CARTER

Nice to meet you.

ANA pulls on a short lab coat

Same here. See you around. (Heads out the other door)

CARTER opens up his old locker, and it's completely empty. He looks at it and puts his bag in. He closes his eyes and rests his forehead against the metal.

**Scene 8**

INT. ER. Afternoon

ANA heads out of the lounge, over to the desk where AMELIA is looking through a stack of charts.

ANA

Hey! I haven't seen you all day!

AMELIA

Me either! How're things going?

ANA

Things are going very well, I met a very cute resident.

AMELIA 

Good job! (checks her wrist- no watch) Dammit, I forgot my watch. What time is it?

ANA checks her watch

About two o'clock. We're on until eight.

AMELIA

We have six more hours?

ANA

I know.

AMELIA

This is going to be a **long** day.

The intercom beeps, Kerry looks up

KERRY

Can one of you girls get that?

ANA  
What do we do?

KERRY

Say it's county and ask what's coming in.

ANA grabs the microphone and pushes the button

This is County- what's going on?

INTERCOM

This is 34. We've got a pregnant woman coming in,stabbed in the leg, full labour. She's 36 weeks. 

ANA

How long 'til you get here?

INTERCOM

About three minutes. 34 out.

ANA turns to KERRY who's calling for MALUCCI

What do we do?

KERRY

We get prepped, you two can help.

****

Scene 9

INT. Lounge. Afternoon

CHEN is sitting crying on the lounge couch. MALUCCI walks in.

MALUCCI walks over to her.

Hey Babe, whats up?

CHEN wipes her eyes.

Nothing…

MALUCCI sits next to her and puts his arm around him.

There is something wrong.

CHEN turns away from MALUCCI.

Well… I think I might be…pregnant.

MALUCCI looks completely shocked

Who's the father?

CHEN begins to cry again.

I I I I don't know…

MALUCCI

How can you not know? Is it someone here at County?

CHEN

I think so…I think it might be whoever drove me home from that big ER staff bash.

MALUCCI

But… I drove you home…we didn't have sex…did we…

CHEN

I don't remember, I was too drunk.

MALUCCI

I… I…. I have to go. (Gets up and leaves)

**Scene 10**

EXT. Ambulance Bay. Afternoon

The Ambluance pulls into the Ambulance Bay, where Kerry is waiting with Ana, Amelia and Kevin are waiting for it. The paramedics jump out, pulling out the gurney.

PARAMEDIC

Lisa Walter, 25, stabbed in the leg. She's 36 weeks along in her first pregnany, she's dilated 4 centimetres.

KEVIN

HI, Mrs. Walters. How were you stabbed?

MRS. WALTER gasping for breath

I was walking along the lake, and this guy comes up to me and demands I give him all my money I hand over my purse but he thought I was hiding some money in my pockets and he stuffed his hand in my pocket and when there wasn't anything he stabbed me.

KEVIN

Okay now, we're going to fix up your leg and then see what we can do about your husband.

AMELIA is holding a clipboard

Do you want us to call your husband?

MRS. WALTERS nods

Yes, please. His number is 555-8052. 

AMELIA 

Okay, I'm going to go call him for you.

They pull the gurney into Trauma Two, move her over to the bed.

KERRY

Superficial wound, we just have to stop the bleeding. She's losing it fast.

KEVIN

Could it be an artery?

KERRY

I don't know, I just need some suction. (One of the nurses clears the wound) Dammit, looks like he just nicked it. We need to get her up to surgery.

KEVIN (has been examining her)

She just dilated another centimeter. She's not going to make it to surgery. We're going to have to repair it down here.

KERRY

Fine. Get me a scalpel.

MRS. WALTERS

What's going on?

KEVIN

Mrs. Walters we have to repair your leg, an artery was nicked by the knife and you wouldn't make it to surgery AND have the baby. We're going to repair it down here and then get you up to OB. We're going to put a local anesthethic on your leg so you're not going to feel a thing. 

MRS. WALTERS

Okay.

**Scene 11**

INT. Deck. Day

Amelia is at the desk, dialing.

AMELIA

HI- I need to talk to Mr. Walters. Yes, hello sir, I'm Amelia Hunter at County General. Your wife has just been brought it, she was mugged and stabbed in the leg. (Listens) The baby is fine sir, but it is coming. I would suggest you get down here.

**Scene 12**

INT. Trauma 2. Afternoon

MRS. WALTERS is writhing in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

MRS. WALTERS

The baby…. Is coming…..

KEVINmoves and pushes drugs into her IV

KEVIN

Not yet…. We're giving you some drugs to keep it in there for a little while.

KERRYis working on her leg

KERRY  
Dammit, I'm nearly there…. There! (Ties it off) Push the hormones…

**Scene 13**

INT. Desk. Afternoon

AMELIA is sitting at the desk. A man approaches the desk.

AMELIA

Hi, can I help you?

MAN 

I'm Mr.Walters someone phoned about my wife.

AMELIA smiles 

I'm Amelia Hunter I'm the one that phoned you. Your wife is doing fine. If you'll follow me I'll take you to see her.

AMELIA walks towards the Trauma Room Two doors.

AMELIA 

You wait here while I go in and make sure everything is alright.

MR. WALTERS peers through the closed doors. AMELIA pokes her head out, a baby wails behind her.

AMELIA

Mr. Walters, why don't you come in and meet your son?

**Scene 14**

INT. Trauma 2. Afternoon

KEVIN and ANA are cleaning up the Trauma, KEVIN is finishing writing the chart. ANA turns off the monitors and shakes her head

ANA 

That was… incredible.

KEVIN

Hmm?

ANA

I mean, I've watched videos on birth and all that, but being there, holding that woman's hand- it was amazing?

KEVIN smiles, puts down the chart.

I remember the first time I delivered a baby, I was in my last year of internship and this girl who couldn't have been older than fifteen came in. She was experiencing belly pain. She didn't even know she was pregnant- she had just thought she had gained a lot ot weight. So when she realizes it, she's screaming and crying and I was the only doctor there, so I was screaming and crying. In the end, she had twins. It's was really…. Very memorable.

ANA

It sounds it. Do you have anymore stories you could tell me… say, over coffee?

KEVIN

I think I might have a few.

**Scene 15**

INT. Corridor. Afternoon

CHEN is walking through the halls, reading a chart. She doesn't notice anyone- until she literally runs into MALUCCI.

MALUCCI

Listen, Jing Mei.

CHEN

You know what? Listening is the last thing I want to do right now, I have patients. (She keeps walking)

MALUCCI jogs beside her

You know, you're going to have to talk to me sometime you know. If I'm the father- (Chen pulls him into a curtain)

CHEN hisses

Do you want the ENTIRE hospital to hear? Fine. Talk. 

MALUCCI

We need to discuss this. If I am the father, I'm going to want to take some responsibility.

CHEN

That'll be a first.

MALUCCI

I don't need to hear your jokes right now. Do you want me to take a paternity test once the baby is born?

CHEN

No. I'm pretty sure it's you. I am just really confused right now, I need some time to think. I'll call you. (She leaves)

MALUCCI sighs

AMELIA pokes her head into the room

Dr. Malucci- I saw you come in here, want do you want me to do about Mr. Boswoski?

MALUCCI

Who the hell is Mr. Boswoski?

AMELIA

The gangrenous toe in Exam Two you signed up on a few minutes ago. 

MALUCCI

I'll be there, in a moment.

AMELIA

Are you okay?

MALUCCI

Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.

AMELIA

Well, if you ever want to talk.

MALUCCI

No. I do not want to talk (pulls her towards him, kisses her and then lets her go) . Allright, let's go visit Mr. Boswoski.

AMELIA

What the hell?

**Scene 16**

INT. Trauma 1. Afternoon

We're in TRAUMA TWO and Mark and Peter are still working on the Guy. But, on the monitor there are very few beats…. Mark steps back and looks at the monitor as it changes into a whine. Peter is still working….

MARK (To a Nurse)

How many times have we lost him?

NURSE

Three times in an hour.

MARK

Fine then. Let's call it….

PETER

No! We are not calling it, we can still save him!

MARK pulls off his gloves

No we can't, Peter. I'm sorry, but he's dead. (Glances at the clock) Time of death, 15:23.

MARK leaves and PETER looks down on the face of his buddy.

**Scene 17**

INT. Lounge. Late Afternoon

ANA is sitting in the lounge leafing through a large textbook. KEVIN comes in through the doors looking stressed.

KEVIN 

Hi, Ana. 

ANA

Hi. (Still looking through the textbook)

KEVIN

What are you reading?

ANA

A textbook.

KEVIN goes and sits next to Ana on the couch.

Whats your problem?

ANA 

Nothing.

KEVIN puts his arm around her.

Maybe this'll cheer you up. (He leans and kisses her)

ANA closes her book and smacks him on the head. She gets up and walks towards the doors.

Doctors…(rolls her eyes and leaves)

KEVIN

What…

****

Scene 18

INT. Desk. Evening

Above the desk, the clock hits 6 o'clock. Andrew looks up

ANDREW

I'm going to make a dinner run. (Closes his eyes, and randomly pulls out a menu) Vittorio's Pizza it is. (Looks to Dr. Malucci) What sort of pizza d'you want?

MALUCCI

I'll get a medditeranian if someone will share it with me?

ANDREW

'Kay.

He walks down the hall where Amelia is coming towards the desk.

ANDREW

We're ordering pizza. What sort do you want?

AMELIA

Ooh- could I get a mediteranian?

ANDREW

Sure. That's two for medditeranian.

AMELIA

Who else wants that?

ANDREW

Oh, Dave.

AMELIA smiles and makes her way to the desk to stand beside MALUCCI

AMELIA

You're a Medditeranian boy?

MALUCCI

Huh? Oh… yeah.

AMELIA

I just drained Mr. Boswoski's toe. (Shudders) Got anything for me to do?

MALUCCI

Um, I don't think so.

AMELIA looks at him weird. 

You are really out of it. (Walks away, slapping him on the butt) Wake up.

MALUCCI looks after her, leaning to watch her walk away

****

Scene 19

INT. Curtain 2. Evening

ANA leaning over an elderly women.

Now, Mrs. Platz take one of these with every meal and try not to forget.

MRS. PLATZ

I'll try.

ANA smiles at her and leaves. She walks up to KERRY.

I gave Mrs. Platz her pills, is there anything else I can do before I go get something to eat?

KERRY 

Nope, just be careful of the coffee over at the Doc's.

ANA grins.

I will.

AMELIA comes to talk to ANA. 

I heard about what you did to Dr. Ryan.

ANA walks toward the lounge doors.

Who told you?

AMELIA

Dave.

ANA

Does everbody know?

AMELIA grins at her.

If I have anything to do with it they will. 

ANA shrugs.

Whatever… do you want to get something to eat with me?

KEVIN walks up behind her.

I do.

AMELIA

Sorry, I already ate. See ya later I have to go help Dave.

ANA turns around to look at KEVIN.

I guess it's just you and me then. (She smiles at him).

****

Scene 20

INT. Airport. Evening

Mark is waiting at the airport, above the door is a sign 'ARRIVING: FLIGHT 278 FROM ST. LOUIS'. A bunch of people come out, finally Rachel appears amid the mass of people. 

RACHEL

Dad!

MARK gies her a hug

Hey- how are you doing?

RACHEL

Good. 

MARK

It's great to see you! C'mon, let's go grab your stuff.

****

Scene 21

EXT. Ambulance Bay. Evening

** **

An ambulance pulls into the Bay, Dave and Amelia come out to meet it.

The doors open to reveal a group of very ill looking kids, along with a very worried mother. The paramedic jumps out.

PARAMEDIC  
A bunch of kids, ate some bad shell fish. Probably just need some compazine.

DAVE sighs

The glamour of a career in medicine.

AMELIA shoots him an amused glance

Oh stop complaining. (Helps mother herd the staggering kids into the ER)

Another Ambulance comes up right behind it, this time Kerry and Elizabeth are there to greet it, obviously prepared for a Trauma. And it very serious. A blood spattered Paramedic opens the doors.

PARAMEDIC #2

Major heart attack. Male 52, first heart attack but has a history of angina.

Elizabeth takes one look at him and grabs the gurney.

ELIZABETH

He is going straight to surgery.

KERRY

Go ahead…..

ELIZABETH pushes the gurney through the doors, almost running over Mark and Rachel.

(Calling over her shoulder) Major heart attack. Got to take a rain check on dinner!

MARK calls back

Okay!

RACHEL waves feebly

Hi Elizabeth.

But Elizabeth has already rounded the corner.

MARK looks at Rachel

Doc Magoo's?

RACHEL

Sure!

****

Scene 22

INT. ER Corrdior. Night

Amelia is carrying a bucket down the hall, an unpleasent look on her face. She comes to the drug locker. Dave is looking through the shelves.

AMELIA

We're going to need A LOT of compazine.

DAVE

I know, I know. Geez- how much bad shell fish could those kids have ate?

AMELIA

At least a bucket full. (Holds up the bucket)

DAVE crinkles his nose

AMELIA squeezes in beside him. 

Where's the compazine?

DAVE

I don't know… I usually send one of the nurses in here to get drugs for me.

AMELIA

Oh you're so dependent.

DAVE

No! It's just- I don't know where the compazine is.

AMELIA scans the case. 

Try right in front of you. (Steps a little bit in front of him, grabs a couple of boxes, Dave sniffs her)

DAVE

You smell nice.

AMELIA

Next to a bucket of puke, I bet I smell wonderful.

DAVE

No, you smell nice. (Her back is now against the case, he leans towards her and they are inches apart…. When KERRY arrives at the window)

KERRY

MALUCCI! I have eight kids barfing all over my floors, get their compazine right now!

DAVE leans back

Aye, aye, Chief. (Amelia slips under his arm and leaves the locker)

Dave finds her just outside the locker

DAVE

Somehow I seem to have worst timing in the world.

AMELIA

I know. Come on, we have six barfing kids to deal with.

**Scene 23**

INT. Doc Magoos. Night

ANA and KEVIN are sitting in a booth at Doc Magoo's. A waitress is taking there orders.

ANA

I'll have a tomatoe sandwich please, on brown bread.

KEVIN

I'll have a hamburger, with everything, and two coffee's.

The waitress leaves.

ANA

So do you have a girlfriend, a spouse, a significant other, a partner or a pet?

KEVIN

No…A pet? (Looks at her quizzicaly)

ANA

You'd be surprised…anyway so you're unattached then, how interesting.

KEVIN

What do you mean by that?

ANA

Well, you're an attractive young doctor without a girlfriend. Are you gay?

KEVIN 

Hell no. (Gets up and moves to sit next her. He puts his arm around her)

ANA

I must say I am relieved.

****

Scene 24

INT. Doc Magoos. Night

MARK and RACHEL come into Doc Magoo's and find a booth. They sit down.

MARK

Sorry Elizabeth couldn't make it. As you saw, we're pretty swamped.

RACHEL

That's OK. I got used to it whenever you couldn't show up. (She pauses, looks out the window) Did you know that Mom and Craig are breaking up?

MARK sits straight up

No- I didn't. When did they decide.

RACHEL

Not too long ago. But they've been fighting for a long time. (Eyes Mark) I thought that was why you invited me here for the weekend.

MARK

No…. I invited you here to tell you something…. Elizabeth and I are getting married.

RACHEL

Oh. 

MARK

Well?

RACHEL

Congratulations. I guess….

MARK

What do you mean by 'I guess'?

RACHEL

I dunno. I just don't really know her.

MARK

Well why don't you take this weekend as an opportunity to get to know her. For me?

RACHEL

Okay, I'll try…

****

Scene 25

INT. ER. Night

Opposite of first scene, starting in the ER and working around. 

****

THE END  
November 5, 2000


	2. Happy Birthday Dr. Carter

Happy Birthday Dr ****

Happy Birthday Dr. Carter

By Anna Bailie and Alison Robert

Scene 1

EXT. Carter's Car. Night

Carter is driving along a somewhat deserted road, with lots of trees. It is very late at night and the clock on his dashboard says it's 12:34 AM. He is obviously just coming off a shift, he is wearing scrubs. He pulls the car into the driveway leading up to the Carter Family Mansion. The camera follows the car up to the garage.

Cut To: INT. Hallway in Carter House. Night

Carter steps down the hallway quietly, opening the door to his room. The door closes on the camera.

Cut To: The window oustide his room, he comes in, pulls off his shirt and pants (he's standing in front of a chesterfield), and he walks over to his bed. Lies down, pulls up the covers. 

Cut to: Camera angle just above him, his eyes are open, and he's staring at the ceiling.

**__**

ER

Scene 2

EXT. Abulance Bay. Morning

AMELIA walks towards the doors, hands in pockets and listening to her Walkman. We can faintly hear the strains of Eve 6 coming from the walkman. MALUCCI is sneaking up behind her, grabs her in a bear hug from behind and lifts her off the ground.

AMELIA

Dave!!!!!

DAVE (Puts her down)

Good morning.

AMELIA

Someone's had a few too many cups of coffee today….

DAVE

I've been on since Midnight- I needed it.

AMELIA (Smiles)

I'm sure you did.

DAVE

You just coming on now?

AMELIA

Yeah. I have the joy of Weaver today. You going off?

DAVE

Yeah. But I'll be back at four. When are you going off?

AMELIA (Groans)

Eight, tonight.

DAVE

Same as me, wanna grab a late dinner?

AMELIA

Sure! I'll see you at four then. (Turns to go inside but Dave grabs her and kisses her quickly)

AMELIA smiles and shakes her head, goes inside where Weaver is waiting for her just inside the door.

WEAVER points to her watch

You're late.

AMELIA checks hers

By three minutes!

WEAVER

That's late. You won't be going off until 8:03 this evening, to make up the time.

AMELIA

You won't even be here then!

WEAVER

I'll tell Mark to make sure you don't leave until then.

AMELIA

But Dr. Weaver…..

WEAVER

8:04!

AMELIA stops and sighs, turns to go into the lounge.

****

Scene 3 

CARTER walks through the Ambulance Bay doors, a moody look on his face. He walks into the lounge, where GREENE is putting his stethoscope around his neck.

GREENE

Morning, Carter. How are you doing?

CARTER shrugs

Fine, I guess. 

GREENE (looks at him, frowns)

Sorry to say this, but you look really bad.

CARTER

Wasn't really able to sleep.

GREENE

Are things going all right for you?

CARTER

Yeah- it's just a weird transition coming back.

GREENE

I know what it's like. If you ever need anything, just let me know.

CARTER

Thanks. 

****

Scene 4

CARTER is standing outside in the Ambulance Bay, with Chuni and Haleh. They're all in trauma gear. Close up to Carter's face, it's a mask of conflicting emotions. The Ambulance screeches into the Bay, and as soon as it stops, the paramedic jumps out the back.

PARAMEDIC

Craig Kilborn, 25 years of age, respiratory arrest after injecting himself with 500ml of morphine, which he stole from a clinic down the street.

The patient is a young asian guy and one of the nurses takes over bagging him as they race inside.

PARAMEDIC

We've been bagging him for half an hour to no effect. A bunch of his friends found him, they don't know how long he was down.

They enter Trauma 2, and begin hooking him up to machines. His heart rate is very fast.

CARTER

Okay, let's start him with an eppy and get him intubated. (He grabs the intubation tray) His cords are really tight, can't quite see it…. (Nurses race around him) 

HALEH

His pressure is rising, 192 over 64.

CHUNI

Eppy in… (Looks at the monitor) No effect.

CARTER is still trying to get a tube in

I'm almost there…. Damn! (Throws down the tube) Okay, we're going to have to do this the hard way. Get me a trach kit. 

CHUNI goes over to the shelves.

We're all out!

CARTER

Then go get another one!

CHUNI runs into Trauma 1, finds a kit and runs back it. A nurse is now bagging the guy.

Here!

CARTER starts and goes very quickly

HALEH

Slow down!

CARTER

If I slow down, he'll die.

There's a lull

CARTER

Got it! Hook him up!

A nurse moves the bag to the tube and they all watch the screens tersely. Very slowly, his heart rate goes down.

HALEH

Oxygen levels are rising. 72….73…

CARTER (Takes a deep breath)

Okay. Let's check him for any injuries.

****

Scene 5

INT. Hospital Cafeteria . noon

Ana and Kevin are sitting at a table in the cafeteria.

ANA

So...(takes a swig of juice) what are you doing this weekend?

KEVIN swallows

Nothing

ANA smiles sarcastically

That was your cue to ask me out.

KEVIN looks puzzled.

Oh...

ANA

Well...

KEVIN grins

Do you want to go out this weekend?

ANA

I'll have to think about it.

KEVIN

Umm...sure...

ANA

I'm so sorry I can't go out with you this weekend. I have plans with

Amelia. Maybe some other time.(Gets up and leaves)

KEVIN

What the hell?(Amelia approaches with a tray)

AMELIA

I see you've experienced the oddities of Ana.(Grins at him)

****

Scene 6

CARTER comes back into Trauma 2, looking through the lab results.

CARTER

Okay, we're looking good. Let's send him up to Radiology, for a CT.

GREENE enters

Carter, you doing okay here?

CARTER

Uh huh, 25 year old male, OD on morphine. Labs look good but so far hasn't woken up.

GREENE

Any family here?

CARTER

Seems like he doesn't have any.

GREENE

Okay- you keep an eye on him. Sending him for a CT?

CARTER

Yeah. To be safe.

GREENE

Good call.

****

Scene 7

Ana is getting off the elevator and walking towards the front desk.

Kevin comes up behind her.

KEVIN whispers in her ear.

How is the sexiest sweetest medical student doing today?

ANA grins

Fine. How is the sexiest resident doing?

KEVIN kisses her lightly on the lips.

Does that answer your question.(Kisses her on the cheek.)

ANA grabs Kevins hand.

What are you doing after work tonight?

KEVIN

Sleeping.

ANA

How would you like to have dinner in the company of the sexiest

sweetest medical student?

KEVIN

I thought you were busy.

ANA

That was on the weekend. I'm not busy tonight. I get off at six. How

about you?

KEVIN grins.

Five Thirty. I'll pick you up at six thirty.

ANA 

I'll pick you up at six thirty!

**Scene 8**

MALUCCI is in Exam 1, tending to a twenty-something blonde. She's batting her eyelashes a lot as he sutures a cut on her ankle. She's obviously trying to flirt with him, smiling at him and running her hand up and down her leg.

WOMAN

So, Doctor Malucci, what time do you get off work?

MALUCCI doesn't look at her

In a long time.

WOMAN

Don't you get time to eat dinner or something?

MALUCCI

Maybe…

WOMAN

Well if I'm out of here by then, maybe we could have dinner together?

MALUCCI

Sorry, I can't. It's really busy today.

AMELIA comes into the room, in search of gauze. MALUCCI smiles and stands up behind her as she gets some gauze.

MALUCCI

Hey.

AMELIA

Hey there. How are things going?

MALUCCI

Better now….

AMELIA laughs

Want to grab some dinner in a little while?

MALUCCI

That would be great.

AMELIA

Fabulous. (Runs her fingers through his hair, straightening it out.) See you later.

MALUCCI

Definitely. (Sits back down to the woman who pouts.)

WOMEN

Isn't she a little young for you? Don't you want a mature experienced woman (emphasizes the last word)?

MALUCCI smiles

I'm done here, so you can go as soon as I discharge you. Oh, by the way experience and maturity aren't everything.

****

Scene 9

ANA walks up to an old style Victorian house. She rings the door bell. An elderly woman answers.

ELDERLY WOMAN

May I help you, Dear?

ANA

Hi, I'm Ana Baldwin. I'm here to see Kevin Ryan.

ELDERLY WOMAN

You mean, Kevvy. He is upstairs.

ANA

May I come in?

ELDERLY WOMAN 

Yes of course Dear. I'll show you how to get to his room.. He lives up on the 4th floor. I hope you don't mind walking. The elevator broke this morning.(Stands at the bottom of a very twisted winding staircase and directs for Ana to begin climbing them.)Go up the stairs till you reach the landing ,which has a sign saying the 4th floor, then go straight down the hall and tke the first right and his room is right at the end of the hallway.

ANA takes the first couple of steps.

Thank you very much Mrs…

ELDERLY WOMAN 

Verbiski…Mrs. Verbiski. Have a wonderful supper and don't let him try anything.

ANA smiles and turns to conquer the stairs in front of her.

Cut to Ana in front of the door to room 403. She knocks on the door. 

KEVIN yelling from inside the room.

Just a minute.

ANA

Ok.

KEVIN opens the door. Smoke drifting out of the room.

I thought you weren't going to get here before supper was ready(grabs Ana around the waist and gives her a light kiss on the cheek)It doesn't really matter now; though. Unless of course you like burnt chicken parmasena.

ANA 

It depends on the company.(Kisses him on the lips and they manage to move into the room and shut the door still in their embrace)

**Scene 10**

INT. ER. Night

Malucci is typing on the computer, looking for patient information when he sees Amelia coming down the hall. He stops for a moment and watches her. Doesn't notice Kerry coming up behind him.

KERRY

Mallucci! Get out of whatever daydream you're in and get back to work!

MALLUCCI jumps a foot in the air. 

Yes Chief!

AMELIA turns around and winks at Malucci, he winks back. She raises an eyebrow towards the Staff Lounge and he grins. She makes her way into the lounge and he quickly follows her.

Once inside, she turns around.

AMELIA

Kerry being a bitch?

MALUCCI

Yeah. But then, she's always a bitch.

AMELIA

She doesn't like you very much, does she?

MALUCCI

She doesn't like me at ALL.

AMELIA

Do you need a kiss to make things better?

MALUCCI

I think I might. (Cocky grin)

AMELIA crooks her finger towards him and he moves closer, she gives him a very light kiss on the cheek and pats him on the other cheek.

Better? (She leaves)

MALUCCI (Whiny)

No…..

****

Scene 11

ANA turns over in the big king sized bed and hits a rather large obstacle.

Kevin, wake up. It's seven o'clock in the morning. We're on in half an hour.

KEVIN jumps out of the bed in pair of boxers and heads to the bathroom.

Did we…?

ANA gets more gracefully out of bed and picks up her clothes from the day before.

Very much so.(Her voice is muffled from the fact that she is pulling a sweater over her head.

KEVIN brushing his teeth, spits and heads back into the bedroom.

We can grab some breakfast on the way. Hurry or miss the L.

ANA putting her pants on.

I can only move so fast this early in the morning.

KEVIN grabs her hand drags her out of the room.

Sorry about dinner last night. 

ANA pulls on her socks that are lying on the couch.

That's ok. You definitely made up for it. (They kiss, heading out the door)

**Scene 12**

Amelia and Ana are talking at the desk. Amelia is checking over charts.

ANA talking to Amelia

How was your night?

AMELIA rustles through some of the pages of chart. Evidently looking

for something.

Boring. No big traumas, no interesting patients.

ANA 

I meant on the Malucci front.(grins)

AMELIA shrugs her shoulders but then smiles.(She found what she was

looking for.)

Nothing. We worked under the watchful glare of Dr. Weaver, the eye of

the ER. What about you and loverboy?

ANA smiles

I thought you'd never ask. We had dinner at his house and then

we...never mind.

AMELIA frowns.

You didn't...you did... We have only been here a week and already...

MALUCCI walks up to them.

Already what?

AMELIA whispers in his ear.

MALUCCI

I see...(grins and looks at Ana)You naughty Med student.

AMELIA puts down the chart in her hands.

Are you off now?

MALUCCI

Yep, what about you?

AMELIA turns towards to the lounge.

Yeah. Do you want to do something?

MALUCCI smiles

I can think of one thing.

AMELIA begins to walk toward the lounge.

Dream on. See ya later Ana.

MALUCCI takes Amelia's hand as they walk toward the lounge.

KEVIN walks up behind Ana, who is taking off her coat.

Hi Babe.

ANA

Hi!(Points to Amelia and Malucci walking down the hall.) Aren't they a

cute couple?

KEVIN trying to kiss Ana's neck but she turns around.

I guess.

ANA looks right at Kevin. Looking serious.

I wonder if he realizes thet kissing is as far as he is going to get

with Amelia.

KEVIN successfully kisses Ana on the neck.

I doubt it.

**Scene 13**

Ana is in the medicine closet where she is standing on her tiptoes looking for lithium. Kevin comes up behind her and grabs her waist.

KEVIN kisses her on the nose.

Hi babe.(Kisses her on both cheeks and then kisses her on the lips.)

ANA between kisses

Hi…

WEAVER is yelling.

Dr. Ryan…Anastasia…will you two please separate yourselves.(They quickly separate) How many times do I have to tell you not to kiss in the ER. I have the right mind to go to the board of directors and have them reinstate the rule of no dating between Medical students and Residents.

ANA looks horrified

You can't do that.

WEAVER glares at her.

I can and I will.(gives on last look towards Ana and Kevin and then walks away)

ANA

Romano wouldn't let that… he couldn't…(looks up at Kevin)

KEVIN gives her a reassuring hug.

Don't worry. I won't let that bitch get away with that.

**Scene 14**

AMELIA is sitting in the lounge, going through charts. She's sitting at the table and sipping a cup of coffee. MALUCCI comes in in a parka… carrying two coffees from Starbucks.

MALUCCI

I bring coffee!!!! (Sees cup on the table) But you already have some… (Deflates)

AMELIA giggles

You're such a sweet boyfriend… (Gets up and kisses him)

MALUCCI grins

I'm your boyfriend?

AMELIA

Yes, you are. And the best one I've had in quite a while. You try, a lot of the losers I've dated haven't.

MALUCCI (Kind of blushes, looks down at the floor)

Aw…

AMELIA laughs

Thanks for the coffee. (Drains her first cup which was half full in one gulp, picks up the other one) I really need the caffeine. The Great Bitch Weaver has decided that medical students should review the charts of the day, to learn from cases they weren't able to observe. Has anyone every tried throwing water on her? I'm sure she'll melt.

MALUCCI

I'll keep that in mind next time it rains. (Sits down next to her)

AMELIA

Wait a sec… I was looking at one of your cases a few minutes ago….. (Picks up a chart) You wrote here that said Lisa Walters tried to **flirt** with you? Wasn't she the leggy blonde?

MALUCCI

Yeah, she tried to get me to have dinner with her. But I turned her down.

AMELIA

Good boy. (Kisses him on the cheek) Now, shoo. I need to get this done with before I can see anymore patients.

**Scene 15**

Weaver is walking off the elevator on the surgical floor. She spots Romano.

WEAVER

Robert(waves her arms in his direction.) Can I talk with you?

ROMANO stops walking.

Make it quick. I have a coranary bypass in 15.

WEAVER

I was hoping you would help me to get the rule about dating between Medical students and Residents reinstated. Do I have your support?

ROMANO

Are you talking about those two new attractive female med students and Dr's Malucci and Ryan?

I think that we have no right to dictate who they can and cannot date. Its too damn bad I didn't get there first.

WEAVER glares at him.

Well, I suppose I will have to do this without your support. Good bye, Robert.

ROMANO after Weaver is at a safe distance.

Good bye, Bitch.

****

Scene 16

CARTER walks down the hall, WEAVER intercepts him by the Exam Rooms, a sullen AMELIA in tow.

WEAVER

Dr. Carter, Amelia will be working with you for the rest of the day.

CARTER

I thought she was pretty much Malucci's student.

WEAVER

I think it's unprofessional for the two of them to be working together, seeing how they are involved outside of the hospital. So, do not let her go off with Malucci, the ER is not a place for trysts. (AMELIA rolls her eyes behind WEAVER, and CARTER grins)

CARTER

Sure, that'll be no problem.

WEAVER

Good. (Limps off down the hall)

CARTER

You and Malucci have been acting unprofessionaly in the ER?

AMELIA

Of course not, Weaver's just pissed off because she doesn't think students and residents should date. Plus, I'm pretty sure she has a stethoscope up her ass.

CARTER laughs

Come on, we have patients to see.

****

Scene 17

MALUCCI and AMELIA are sitting in Doc Magoos, watching the snow fall softly outside.

AMELIA

It's really gorgeous, isn't it?

MALUCCI

Well, you're really gorgeous. Next to you, it's not that great.

AMELIA smile at him

Flattery will get you everywhere.

MALUCCI

Everywhere? (Moves to sit next to her, throwing an arm over her shoulder)

AMELIA

Dave, get your ass on the other side of this booth. Or you will never father children.

MALUCCI

Are you PMSing or something?

AMELIA

Have you been jerking off a lot lately, because the jerk has certainly rubbed off.

MALUCCI leans back

You're certainly giving Weaver competition for the 'Miss Queen Bitch' title.

AMELIA

Only because you're trying to be a macho man. And not in the fun, 70's kareoke way.

MALUCCI

You certainly have a mouth.

AMELIA

So many guys tell me.

MALUCCI

What's with this whole 'no sex' thing you have going on?

AMELIA (shrugs)

I've slept with too many jerks and regretted it five minutes later. I'd rather wait and find out if the guy is a jerk before jumping into bed with him. I don't think you're a jerk, but just let me make sure- okay? (Pause) Wait a second, how the hell do you know?

MALUCCI

Uh…. (There is an awkward pause, then Malucci's pager goes off. He stands up, throws some money on the table) I gotta go. I'll see you later. (Kisses her quickly and makes a quick escape)

AMELIA watches the snow.

****

Scene 18 

Amelia is sitting at a booth in Doc Magoos. Ana walks in with Kevin in tow.

ANA directs Kevin to sit on one of the stools. She approaches Amelia.

Hi Amelia. I just saw Dave leaving. How are you?

AMELIA looks away from the window.

Did you tell him?

ANA sits across from her.

Tell who what?

AMELIA

Did you tell Dave about my not having sex?

ANA

Ummm…no, but I sorta of told Kevin.

AMELIA

Hell, Ana. I've gotta to go. Bye. (Gets quickly up, grabs her coat and leaves.)

Ana moves over to where Kevin is sitting. She grabs his hand and pulls him over to the booth.

ANA slips into the booth.

Kevin…

KEVIN sits beside her with his arm comfortably resting his arm around Ana.

Yes.

ANA moves away from him.

Why the hell did you have to tell Dave about Amelia?

KEVIN

I didn't think it was secret, anyway its better he knows. 

ANA 

Well, we are going to do something about you being a naughty boy. 

KEVIN 

What will my punishment be, Mistress.

ANA

You'll find out later.(she lightly kisses him on the lips.)

****

Scene 19

Amelia jogs into the Ambulance Bay, looking for Malucci. She spots him sitting on the edge of the sidewalk by the Ambulance Doors. She slows to a walk and goes over, sitting down next to him.

AMELIA

I didn't really want you to know… at least not yet.

MALUCCI

Too late.

AMELIA

Yeah, I got that. I bet Ana is beating up Kevin right now.

MALUCCI

Yeah, but he's probably enjoying it. He has a sick mind.

AMELIA

Dave… I've dated a lot of jerks. And I've dated some nice guys, but those didn't work out. I'm hoping this will.

MALUCCI takes a deep breath

I hope so too. (They kiss)

****

Scene 20

AMELIA is following CARTER around, she looks at the clock. It's 7:30. They end up at the desk. CARTER hands her a stack of charts.

CARTER

Have fun!

AMELIA

I'm sure I will. (Moves next to him, starts going through all the cases)

CARTER goes into the staff lounge, opens his locker and pulls on his jacket. He's making his way out when Haleh runs up to him, chart in hand.

HALEH

Carter- I need you to sign off on Mr. Kilborn… 

CARTER

Sure… (Reaches for the chart, looks down) This is a death certificate!

HALEH

Crashed in the CT tube, tube got stuck and we couldn't get him out in time. Too bad.

CARTER signs very quickly, shoves the chart back at her and stalks out the door. Once he's a few metres away from the door he kicks a garbage can over, and starts pounding the wall. Stops and walks away.

**Scene 21**

CORDAY is sitting on a bench . A nurse approaches her.

CORDAY

What did the tests say?

NURSE

You're pregnant.

CORDAY looks scared.

Are you sure?

NURSE hands the form to Dr. Corday.

We could do the test over again.

CORDAY 

No that's okay. Thanks. (She turns and begins to walk away.)

CORDAY gets on the elevator. She is staring down at the form. The doors shut.

****

Scene 22

ANA is walking down the hall. She bumps into Malik.

ANA 

Sorry… Have you seen Dr.Ryan?

MALIK 

I think he's napping in exam 4.

ANA heads towards exam 4.

Thanks.

ANA opens the door. The room is completly dark. She walks over to the bed and gives Kevin a kiss. He walks up. It is still dark. He grabs her and pulls her on top of him. The keep kissing. Someone approaches the door. They open the door.

HALEH as she is turning on the lights.

Dr. Carter its 6 O'clock… Oh …Am I interuppting something? (Tries to stifle her giggling.)

ANA quickly jumps off from on top of Carter.

I'm so sorry…I thought you were Kevin…Omigod…

CARTER

I'm sorry too. I thought…Never mind I was probably dreaming.

****

Scene 23

Amelia is finishing up, stacking the charts and chatting with Abby

ABBY

Have you seen the new Tom Hanks movie?

AMELIA

No not yet, maybe I'll drag Dave.

ABBY

Luka thinks it's a chick flick.

AMELIA

I think for it to be a chick flick there has to be chicks. It's just Tom Hanks and a volleyball. 

ABBY

It's trying to make a 'Survivor' movie. But Tom Hanks isn't as cute as some of the Survivor guys.

AMELIA

Very true. 

ABBY(Notices Amelia stacking stuff)

On your way out?

AMELIA

Yup. Finally. But tomorrow I'm pulling a double shift. It's going to be torture.

ABBY

No kidding. I'm on til 6 am.

AMELIA

Is Luka on?

ABBY

No. (Sighs) But we actually both have a day off on Friday.

AMELIA

That's great. Maybe you'll do something romantic.

ABBY

Sleeping all day.

AMELIA

Sleeping?…Or **sleeping?**

They laugh and Malucci comes up

MALUCCI

God Im tired, I can't wait to get some sleep. Right, Am?

They laugh even harder.

MALUCCI

What? WHAT?

****

Scene 24

ANA comes out of the door to exam 4 with Dr. Carter right behind her.

We're not telling anybody about this…ummm…incident.

CARTER

Right, It was good though wasn't it?

ANA

No comment. When I say don't tell anyone I mean it. I can break your neck with one arm tied behind my back. Got it?

CARTER

Yes. 

KEVIN comes down the hall.

Yes what?

CARTER

Nothing.( goes crimson). Absolutley nothing.

ANA

We were just talking about a patient.

ANA gives Kevin a big hug.

How was your shift?

Ana and Kevin begin to walk down the hall towards the desk.

KEVIN

Busy.

ANA turns her head towards Carter. She grins and waves at him.

****

Scene 25

CARTER is closing his locker and pulling on his coat. He and Malucci are talking

MALUCCI

Want to go to a bar or something tonight? Catch the Bulls annihilating the Knicks?

CARTER

Is this some sort of reason to bring me to a bar for my birthday party?

MALUCCI

No. (Scoffs) It's your birthday? Happy Birthday, man.

CARTER

Are you sure?

MALUCCI

Positive.

CARTER

So no one is doing anything for my birthday?

MALUCCI

Not that I've heard of.

CARTER looks moody

You know what, I think my grandmother is throwing something for me tonight. I'd better go home.

MALUCCI

C'mon, just one beer. Besides, I want to get a ride from you.

CARTER sighs

Fine.

Cut to

EXT. Bar. Night

There is a flashing sign reading 'INSTANT REPLAY'

CARTER's car pulls up and MALUCCI hops out.

INT. Bar. Night

They walk in, and everyone screams 

Everyone

SURPRISE!!!!!!

John looks shocked.

AMELIA comes over

Did Dave tell you? Are you just faking it?

DAVE

I didn't tell him! I swear!

JOHN

I had no idea- trust me. 

AMELIA

Great. Ana and I thought it would be so much more fun if you didn't know.

JOHN

Ana planned this?

AMELIA

Yeah, well in part. (Grabs Dave) Mind if I steal him for a dance?

JOHN

Go ahead. 

He scans the crowd, and stops when he sees Ana sitting on Kevin's lap. They're both laughing.

GREENE comes over

Happy Birthday!

JOHN (Startled)

Huh? Oh, thanks. I didn't think you guys were doing anything. No one said anything about it to me all day.

GREENE

You might've gotten suspicious if everyone was wishing you happy birthday. We really wanted you to be surprised.

JOHN

I was.

GREENE wanders away and Carter's view wanders back to Ana and Kevin who are now kissing. 

JOHN walks towards the bar.

I'll have a (pauses and looks in the direction of Ana and Kevin) … coke.

JOHN grabs the coke placed on the counter by the bartender. He walks in between couples while on his way to the tables on the other side of the room.

ABBY dancing with Luca.

Happy birthday Carter!

JOHN approaches the table where Kevin and Ana are sitting.

Hi.

ANA leaps off of Kevin's lap. She wraps her arms around John.

Happy Birthday!!!

JOHN whispers in her ear.

I need to talk to you. Privately. ( Turns to Kevin.) Do you think I can still her for dance?

KEVIN 

Why not.

JOHN and Ana start to dance away.

What I wanted to talk to you about is…

ANA

This morning.

JOHN 

Yeah, about this morning. Did you feel anything between us? A spark?

ANA 

I know I felt something but I'm not sure it was a spark. 

JOHN 

I liked it(nervously)… 

ANA 

So did I. But I'm with Kevin right now.

JOHN

I know.

They dance, looking at each other.

Cut to

Malucci and Amelia are hanging out by the bar

MALUCCI

Want to skip out?

AMELIA

I might consider it… (She smiles) But we'd better stay for a while. It's John's party y'know. 

MALUCCI

Sure. No biggie. I'm going to hit the bar. Corona with cherry?

AMELIA

You got it.

AMELIA scans the crowd and frowns lightly when she sees John and Ana dancing, almost staring into each other's eyes. She looks to Kevin who is chatting with Malik but keeps on glancing propietarily towards his girlfriend and his friend. AMELIA crosses the room.

AMELIA (To Malik)

Mind if I steal him for a dance?

MALIK

Have fun.

AMELIA pulls KEVIN towards the dance floor, towards John and Ana

AMELIA

Switch!

She grabs John and Kevin latches onto Ana

AMELIA

What's going on?

JOHN

Nothing.

AMELIA

Nothing looks pretty serious when you two are staring into eachother's eyes on the dance floor.

Cut to

KEVIN

Could you please tell me what is happening between you and John?

ANA

Nothing is happening between us. We were dancing. People do it at parties.

KEVIN

You guys seemed really involved.

ANA

We were just dancing, I guess we were just lost in our own thoughts. 

KEVIN

Sure. You know, I'm kind of tired- I'm going to go home. Can you get your own ride? (He storms off before she can answer)

ANA stands in the middle of the dance floor for a moment, staring after him. Then she heads to the bar.

ANA

Corona with a lime.

CARTER comes up beside her.

CARTER

What happened to Kevin?

ANA

He threw a hissy fit and stormed off. Leaving me with no ride.

CARTER

I'll give you a ride.

Cut To

MALUCCI comes up to AMELIA

I just saw Kevin leave, without Ana. Did they have a fight?

AMELIA

I don't know. I think. Ana was dancing with John- they looked really into eachother.

MALUCCI

One thing about Kevin, he gets jealous really easily. He was dating this nurse from ICU a while ago, he broke up with her because she was going out with some other guy. 

AMELIA

I guess that's reaonsable.

MALUCCI

They never said they were exclusive.

AMELIA

I don't know what's with John and Ana (They look and see them chatting by the bar, Carter has his hand on Ana's arm) She thought he was kind of cute, but he's only been out of rehab for what- a month?

MALUCCI (Puts his arms around her)

She'll tell you if something is happening…(Kisses her neck)

AMELIA

I guess…

MALUCCI kisses her on the lips

Wanna get out of here?

AMELIA

Okay… (She finishes her beer in one gulp and they make their way out, passing by Carter and Ana)

CARTER

Are you guys going?

AMELIA grins up at Malucci.

I'm kind of tired.

MALUCCI

Me too. See ya later.

ANA

We better get going. I'm on first thing.

****

Scene 26

GREENE is driving home and pulls into his driveway. He turns off the van but when he gets out he looks at it for a few moments. He walks inside where CORDAY is watching Letterman. 

GREENE (Leans over the couch to kiss her)

Hey. How was your shift?

CORDAY

Pretty good. The bypass went really well. How was Carter's party.

GREENE

It was okay. It was pretty much the younger staff. 

CORDAY

Ah. 

GREENE

I'm thinking of getting rid of my van.

CORDAY turns aroudn to look at him

Why?

GREENE

Well, it's a big car for just two people. It's not like we have any kids or something.

CORDAY looks down

Mark- I need to tell you something.

GREENE

What- you're pregnant? (Chuckles a little, and moves into the kitchen to open the fridge)

CORDAY

Well, yes.

GREENE stops and looks around the fridge at her

You're serious?

CORDAY

I only got the test results today. I wasn't feeling well, and was late and I had the test done. And it was positive.

GREENE walks over to her, doesn't say a word

CORDAY

I know we haven't really talked about this- but I want the baby. I want to keep it. I want- 

Mark stops her with a kiss

**Scene 27**

ROMANO is leaving his office for the day, he's pulling on his coat and a ridiculous huge fur hat. He looks like a chipmunk. He waits for the elevator and when it opens, WEAVER is there.

WEAVER (steps out)

Robert, I was looking for you.

ROMANO (sighs and let's the elevator go)

Whatever it is, Kerry, make it snappy. I'm tired and I have a laparotamy at 6 AM. 

WEAVER

I've approached a few members of the Hospital Staff who sit on the Board about re-instating the no dating policy.

ROMANO (punches the elevator button)

Let me guess, no one is supporting you and you're coming to me hoping that I'll back you up.

WEAVER

Who've you been talking to?

ROMANO

I don't talk to people, people talk to me. And no one is very happy with you rocking the boat. People are happy the way things are- so drop it.

WEAVER

No. I did not vote to remove the policy and it was a close vote. I think we should re-evaluate the situation.

ROMANO

The vote was 9 to 3, Kerry. I don't call that close. So drop it or else. (Steps into the elevator) Good night Kerry.

Kerry just looks pissed off.

THE END


	3. Revolutions

REVOLUTIONS ****

REVOLUTIONS

By Anna Bailie and Alison Robert

Scene 1

The ER is busy, there seems to be a lot of kids sitting around.

KERRY walks up to the desk

What's with all the kids?

FINCH

School breakfast program seems to have served some bad bacon- almost every kid has food poisoning.

KERRY just happens to be standing next to a young boy who throws up on her pants

Get them all into one room, and give them all some Gravol!

FINCH

Aye, aye. (Stifles a laugh until Kerry limps into the Staff Room, then bursts out laughing.)

KERRY limps into the staff lounge. Mark is coming in the other door

MARK

Morning Kerry. (Spots the vomit on her leg) Had an enoucnter with the salmonella kids?

KERRY

Unfortunately. Are you on your way home?

MARK

Yes thankfully. I'm tired. I pulled a double. How was your day off?

KERRY

Okay. I spent my time working on a proposal. I actually need to talk to you about it.

MARK

Re-instating the no dating policy.

KERRY

How did you hear about it?

MARK

Romano told all the board members. Sorry, Kerry but you know I voted to get rid of the policy and I still think it's a bad idea.

KERRY

It's un-professional.

MARK

Have you seen anyone acting un-professionally?

KERRY

I caught Ms. Baldwin and Dr. Ryan in the med closet.

MARK

Doing what?

KERRY

Kissing.

MARK gasps and staggers backwards

Oh no! 

KERRY

I don't appreciate the sarcasm.

MARK

Was it in front of any patients? Has their relationship ever endangered a patient's life? Has anyone ever complained about it?

KERRY

Well, no…

MARK

Sorry, Kerry. I'm not going to help you. And you'll maybe be able to find one person who will. It's not going to happen. (He pulls on his coat) See you later.

KERRY again looks pissed off

**ER**

Scene 2

ANA is sitting in the lounge. She is staring into her now cold cup of coffee. Kevin comes through door with his coat on. He goes over to his locker and begins to take off he's coat.

ANA

Aren't you going to talk to me? 

KEVIN swivles around to face Ana. Up to this point he hadn't noticed her.

I didn't see you sitting there.

ANA gets up and places her coffee cup next to the sink.

Well…

KEVIN puts he's coat in his locker and pulls out he's scrub top.

Are you on now?

ANA moving closer to the door.

Yea, I was just taking a break. I've been following Greene around all morning. I'm off in 2 hours.

KEVIN grabbing he's stethoscope and walking towards the door where Ana is standing.

I'm on until five.

They look at eachother uncomfortably and they both leave.

**Scene 3**

We are looking at a huge bed with someone in it. There is a knock at the door and the figure stirs. It's AMELIA. She's wearing a little cotton nightgown with spaghetti straps and as she sits up looks at the clock. It's 7:30.

AMELIA

Who the hell would be here at 7:30?

She gets up and staggers through the apartment she shares with ANA. She opens the door and MALUCCI is there, bouquet of flowers in one hand, bag of bagels in the other.

MALUCCI's jaw drops when he sees her in her nightgown

Uh… I thought I'd surprise you with breakfast.

AMELIA

It's 7:30 in the morning, Dave.

MALUCCI

Well, I got off about an hour ago and I wasn't really tired and I thought to come and see you.

AMELIA

I got off at 3. 

MALUCCI

Did I wake you up?

AMELIA

Yeah.

MALUCCI

Oh. Well. Maybe I'll go now…

AMELIA grabs him and kisses him

I suppose I can wake up for you. Tell me you have coffee.

MALUCCI

Yep. Oh and, keep the nightgown on, please. 

AMELIA laughs and pulls him into the apartment.

I'll be right back.

MALUCCI looks around the apartment. It's decorateed almost entirely in IKEA furniture. It's very simple, but girly. The walls are cherry red and there are In Style magazines all over the coffee table. The kitchen is decorated in purples and oranges. MALUCCI goes in and pulls coffee out of the bagel bag. He is rooting around the fridge for cream cheese when Amelia comes up behind him.

He turns around, a rectangle of cream cheese in his hand which he squeezes when he sees Amelia in a short sundress.

AMELIA

So- what's for breakfast?

MALUCCI

Uh- bagels?

AMELIA

Anything else?

MALUCCI

Me?

AMELIA

I can definitely see that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. 

They kiss and the cream cheese falls to the floor

**Scene 4**

ANA moves around the chairs area, going from one kid to another. She talks to them quietly, and rubs the back of one of them who is throwing up into a bin. Camera pans over to Carter, watching her.

KERRY limps up to the desk, next to Carter

Carter, would you mind letting Ms. Baldwin follow you around today? Ms. Hunter isn't here and you might as well let someone learn from you.

CARTER

Sure! No problem! (Too enthusiastic)

KERRY

If you two work well together we'll make it a little bit more pernament. I'm having more problems with her and Dr. Ryan than Malucci and the other one.

CARTER

You mean Amelia? 

KERRY

Whoever. It's not my job to learn their names. Why don't you go write those kids some 'scrips for Gravol and then see what on the board. 

CARTER

Why not? (Runs a hand through his hair, smiles flirtatiously and walks over to ANA) So it seems you're with me today.

ANA

Sweet. Should I go check the board?

CARTER

Why don't we get these kids some Gravol first.

ANA

Definitely.

Scene 5

CARTER is stitching up a cut on a childs forehead.

So, where's Amelia today? (asks Ana)

ANA sitting on stool near Dr.Carter.

She worked the graveyard shift so she wouldn't have to work with Weaver, among other things.

CARTER

Dave?

ANA

Right. Did you catch the Bulls game last night?

CARTER sighs.

I couldn't I was at an AA meeting.

ANA

How was it?

CARTER stops stitching the kids forehead.

Not bad. I feel more comfortable there now.

ANA

How late are your AA meetings?

CARTER 

Eight.

ANA

Do you want to have a late dinner?

CARTER

What about Kevin?

ANA

Were not speaking to each other right now. I need some company tonight. Today is my parents silver wedding aniversary. That's if they hadn't gotten divorced three years ago. They announced they were getting divorced the day I got accepted into medical school.

CARTER

That's rough. I would love to join you for dinner. (Kisses Ana lightly on the lips.)

KID sounds really pissed off.

If you two are done could you please finish sewing up my head.

CARTER

Whaaat…oh, sorry.

ANA laughs.

****

Scene 6

INT. Ana and Amelia's apartment. Day

Amelia is sitting on the couch, feeding Malucci bits of bagels slathered with cream cheese

MALUCCI

I love days off.

AMELIA

Me too. I only have to go in at eight. Weaver put me on the graveyard again.

MALUCCI

I'm back tomorrow morning, early.

AMELIA

How early is early?

MALUCCI

Eight.

AMELIA

I get off at seven, so why don't you get in a little early so we can have breakfast together?

MALUCCI

I like that idea. (He leans over to kiss her when there is a loud meow, a tiny YIP! And a cat, followed by a dog jump up on the couch, using Malucci as a springboard to the coffee table. Maulcci jumps up) What the hell?

AMELIA (Admonishing the tabby cat and tiny chihuaha)

Spike! Bella! Bad pets!

MALUCCI

I don't think I've met your zoo yet.

AMELIA

The cat is Spike and belongs to Ana. This little darling is mine. Her name is Bella. (Picks up the dog)

MALUCCI sneezes suddenly

Uh oh…

AMELIA

You're allergic?

MALUCCI

Violently so. (Sneezes)

AMELIA

Do you need anything?

MALUCCI

Um… steroids. If not, a ride to the ER would be nice.

AMELIA grabs her car keys

****

Scene 7

We are in the board room of the hospital, where everyone is present except for Romano. Kerry is standing at the head of the table.

KERRY

It's completely unprofessional to allow students and residents to date. Plus, the resident being in a position of authority towards the student may use the relationship to his advantage and take advantage of it. They could demand the relationship to continue in exchange for a passing mark. The student could use the relationship to gain leverage in the department.

DOCTOR #1

Kerry, have you ever found an unhealty relationship going on between a resident and a student.

KERRY

Well no-

OB Doctor

Has any patient ever complained about a resident and student.

KERRY

No but-

OB Doctor

I often find those in a relationship work better together.

KERRY

You are missing my point-

ROMANO comes in

Ah, Kerry. Harassing the troops?

KERRY

I'm explaining my position.

ROMANO

Well then, we can get this over with. All in favour of opening the possibility of re-instating the no dating policy?

Kerry raises her hand, but is all alone.

ROMANO

Well, then. The Nays have it. Moving on…

KERRY

Excuse me, but I don't think that was a fair decision.

There are groans from around the table

ROMANO

Kerry, we just voted about considering the issue. We decided not to. Drop it.

KERRY

I don't think everyone has really considered their position.

ROMANO

You've been explaining it to everyone for a week, Kerry. I think we've all head plenty of time to consider.

KERRY

I think you've been counteracting my arguments with threats of dismission!

ROMANO

That's unbelievable.

KERRY

Not especially. You've done it before!

ROMANO

Kerry, I think you should get back down to the ER. You're probably more needed there.

KERRY limps out

ROMANO

All in favour?

Everyone, even Mark who raises his hand reluctantly, raises their hand.

****

Scene 8

AMELIA and MALUCCI walk into the ER, Malucci looking rather faint.

FRANK

Uh, hey Dr. Malucci. You feeling okay?

AMELIA

No, he isn't. Is Carter around?

FRANK

Yeah, dealing with the Gravol needy kids. 

AMELIA

What's open?

FRANK

Curtain One.

AMELIA helps MALUCCI over

I'me just going to get Carter.

MALUCCI lies down, nods

AMELIA goes over to Exam One, sticks her head in the door.

John? Could I borrow you a minute?

CARTER looks surprised to see her

Sure… (Follows AMELIA, Ana with him) I thought you were off today.

AMELIA

I am, but Dave came over to our apartment and he had an allergic reaction to Spike.

ANA

Spike's harmless though!

AMELIA

Not to people allergic to cats.

CARTER sees Dave

Hey, man. Need some steroids?

DAVE nods

CARTER goes over to a crash cart, pulls out a syringe and bottle of fluid. Deftly fills the syringe and sticks it into Dave. Dave smiles in relief.

AMELIA to Ana

We're getting rid of Spike.

ANA

No way! He's my little baby.

AMELIA

Who stops my boyfriend from breathing.

ANA

I'm not gettting rid of my cat.

AMELIA

We'll see. 

DAVE

You don't need to get rid of the cat just for me.

AMELIA

What you'll wear an oxygen mask every time you come over? That might make some things awkward.

DAVE

Maybe. But I'm not wearing a breathing mask now. (They kiss- ANA draws the curtain around them)

ANA

Go home guys- get a room!

****

Scene 9

CARTER

Did Amelia really mean what she early said about getting rid your cat? Whats its name?

ANA

His name is Spike. She did mean it. She hates cats and ha been trying to get rid of him since the day I moved in.

CARTER

I love cats. So where do you want to got for dinner?

ANA

I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it. Do you like Japanese?

CARTER grins.

Only of its from the Orchid gardens.

ANA

Do they do take out?

CARTER

Of course. I would like to meet this Spike.

ANA

Sounds great. 

CARTER

Don't worry if Amelia makes you get rid of Spike I'll buy you a fish.

**Scene ?**

Weaver is typing things into the computer at the desk, looking rather disgruntled. The Ambulance Comm starts beeping and Chuni goes over

CHUNI

This is County.

PARAMEDIC

We have a huge pile up, family van versus SUV. Atleast 6 patients, three criticial. Us, 23 and 47 are coming in.

CHUNI

What's your ETA?

PARAMEDIC

About a minute…

From inside the ER we can hear sirens wailing. Kerry goes to grab a robe

KERRY

Chuni get everyone off break and call down Elizabeth from Sugery!

KERRY limps outside to greet the first Ambulance pulls up. 

PARAMEDIC jumps out

I have three kids, nine year old and ten month old both only with a couple of cuts and bruises. But I have a five year old in respiratory distress.

CLEO runs up behind KERRY

I'll take this! (Yosh and another hurse are right behind her)

KERRY moves to the next one where CARTER is helping the Paramedics get a guy out of the rig while ANA is taking his vitals

What's up?

ANA

Fortyy year old male, driver of the family van. BP is 170 over 50 and decreased breath sounds on the right. We also have his wife (Looks to the Paramedic)

PARAMEDIC

Thirty six year old woman, was turned around to check on the kids when it happened. She has glass in her back,but other than that no serious injuries.

KERRY

You two have it?

CARTER

They're both stable for now.

KERRY moves to the next one. PARAMEDICS are pulling out a young woman

PARAMEDIC

This is Karen Sullivan, 29 years old. Was talking on her cell-phone, ran through a red light. She was in respiratory distress, tubed her on scene but is doing better now

KERRY

Great. Is that it?

PARAMEDIC (Shakes head)

There was an two year old child in the car with her, whose identidy we can't confirm. The little boy was DOA.

CUT TO

CARTER is tending the man in Trauma One, while ANA emerges from the Exam room adjoining it.

ANA

I managed to get all the pieces out of her back, and Haleh is cleaning them up before I stich them up. She's fine, she gave her name as Wendy Masterson. Her husband is Rick and the nine year old is name Bobby, the baby Jessica.

CARTER

Did she give us anyone to contact?

ANA nods

Her sister, who is taking care of their two year old today. They were supposed to meet at a restaurant.

CARTER

Go give her sister a call, and them go stich Mrs. Masterson up. (ANA leaves as Elizabeth comes in)

ANA goes to the phone across the hall and dials a number, we can hear her listenig to the rings.

CUT TO

Trauma Two where KERRY is checking the vitals on the woman. 

CHUNI

Her vitals are back up, 115 over 82.

KERRY

Okay, well then… (Suddenly a cell phone starts to ring.) Where is that coming from?

CHUNI

It must be hers…(Roots around in the plastic bag with her clothes)

CUT BACK

ANA hearing the cell phone. Still holding the phone she walks over to Trauma 2, phone still in hand

CHUNI answers

Hello?

ANA (Puts the phone up to her mouth)

CHUNI, what is her name?

CHUNI looks at ANA

Karen Sullivan. Whya re you calling her?

ANA

Mrs. Masterson, the woman who was in the mini van gave the number to call her sister, Karen. 

CHUNI

Oh my lord.

ANA

She said that her daughter was with her…

CHUNI

There was a toddler in the car, DOA.

They look at eachother.

**Scene ?**

CARTER and Elizabeth wheel Mr. Masterson out of Trauma.

ELIZABETH

He'll do better in ICU, surgery wouldn't make a huge difference. He'll recover no matter once but I'd like to delay anything invasive until it's absolutely necessary.

CARTER

Good thought, I'll write up his chart.

CARTER heads over to the desk but looks at his shirt which is covered in blood. He goes into th e lounge where KEVIN is pullling on his lab coat.

KEVIN

Hey man.

CARTER

Hey. We just had a pile up.

KEVIN

I heard. Too bad I missed it. But I seem to miss a lot of things, or atleast people think I do. (Gives Carter a look)

CARTER

I'm really sorry about the other night.

KEVIN

You know what- it isn't a big deal. I mean Ana and I are going out, but it's nothing more than sex.

CARTER

Uh huh.

KEVIN

I'm not in it for anything else but that, but then, why should I? It's not like she's anything special. 

CARTER

Don't say that.

KEVIN  
Why shouldn't it I? I can say whatever I want about her. She's my girlfriend. 

CARTER

I don't know if she will be for long.

KEVIN

What the hell does that mean?

CARTER

She talks to me, she's not happy. Sorry.

KEVIN

Whatever, if she wants to act like a slut it's no biggie to me.

CARTER

She's not a slut.

KEVIN

How the hell would you know? Had her yet? I didn't know she was that easy… (CARTER punches him soundly in the jaw)

CARTER

Don't say that about her or I will personally make sure you never father children. (Stalks out)

****

Scene ? 

KERRY is walking towards Romano's office, she knocks once and then opens the door. ROMANO is talking on the phone, he has his back to the door. 

ROMANO turns towards Kerry

So, I'm picking you up at nine?(pause)great! I'll see you then.(pause)Bye.(Hangs up the phone) I called you up here Kerry because we need to talk. Sit. 

KERRY sits down in the chair in front of Romano's desk. 

Well… 

ROMANO picks up a chart on his desk and leafs through it.

Kerry, the other members of the board and I have come to a decision. 

KERRY has an uneasy look on her face. 

What decision? (Sounds aggravated) Why didn't I have anything do with this? 

ROMANO puts down the file. 

You're fired. Well not exactly. 

KERRY 

What do you mean not exactly, you can't not exactly fire someone.(Kerry gets up and limps towards him.) 

ROMANO looks fed up.

You're not the head of ER anymore. You can still stay on as an ER Doc. 

KERRY limps out the door with tears in her eyes. 

I'll think about it. 

ROMANO picks up the phone again and begins to dial number for the ER to warn them of Kerry coming.

****

Scene ?

Ana is sitting on a bench outside of the main ER doors. Carter comes through the doors apparently looking for her. He spots her sitting on the bench.

CARTER sits down next to her. 

I've been looking everywhere for you. 

ANA stands up and faces him.

How could you?(she's yelling) How could you tell him all those things I told you in confidence? 

CARTER looks up at her.

I'm sorry. I didn't realize you still had feelings for him. 

ANA 

I don't. I just wanted to be the one to tell him it was over. John…( Carter gets up and hugs her) I thought he was the one. 

CARTER 

I'm truly sorry Ana. I thought it would help. (He kisses her lightly on the lips) 

In the background there are sirens. An ambulance turns in to ambulance bay. Ana and Carter rush over to the ambulance doors. Chuni, Haleh and Malik come rushing out the doors. 

PARAMEDIC to Carter

16 year old female, stabbed in the abdomen, lost consciousness on the scene, bp's 150 over 60, has lost a lot of blood. There's another ambulance right behind us.(Sirens approaching) 

CARTER 

Lets get her to trauma two. Call the OR and X-ray. 

The second ambulance arrives. A gurney is pulled out of the back. 

SECOND PARAMEDIC to Ana 

18 year old male, hypothermic, conscious, bp's 170 over 50. 

ANA to the patient. 

What's your name? 

PATIENT teeth chattering.

Eric. Her name is Laura. Some guy came up behind us (pauses) he wanted our money.(pause)he stabbed Laura because should wouldn't give him her purse. I wrestled him to the ground but(pause) he managed to push me into the river. (pause) I'm freezing. 

ANA by now they are nearing the trauma room. 

Don't worry will warm you up. Is there anybody you'd like us to call? 

ERIC 

Laura's parents.(pause) The number is 555-4146.(pause) I'm getting really tired.( His eyes close) 

ANA

Chuny phone that number and get Dr. Greene. 

****

Scene 

Amelia walks through the Ambulance Bay doors 

AMELIA (Yelling to Frank) 

Evening! 

She enters the lounge and we CUT to her exiting the room, wearing her Medical Student coat. She walks over to the desk. 

AMELIA

Anyone need me anywhere?

FRANK

They could really use someone in the Trauma rooms. 

AMELIA

Okay. 

She walks over to the Trauma Rooms. In Trauma 1 it seems quiet, ANA is watching the cardiac screen as it beeps slowly. 

ANA speaking softly to a nurse

BP is up, could you put it down on the chart along with John's orders?

NURSE And those are…?

ANA 

Check crit every hour, CT and MRI before we let him out of bed. If he wakes up, tell him what's going on. Hopefully his parents will be here soon. 

ANA goes to leave the room, sees AMELIA

Hey. 

AMELIA

Rough shift?

ANA 

Pretty much. It's been like trauma after trauma.

AMELIA 

Anything I can follow up for you? 

ANA 

This case, and another one. Seems like a woman hit her sister's family. It's really sad. 

AMELIA 

Going home to sleep? 

ANA

Actually no. (Smiles) I'm going to the Carter mansion to have Japanese takeout. 

AMELIA

I must be a little behind here, but what happened to Kevin- the love of your life? Remember him? Tall…

ANA 

We've been having some issues. And he was saying some things about me… and John punched him in the chin. 

AMELIA 

John is acting very protective. 

ANA

He certainly is a gentleman. But I think I'm going to take this a lot more slowly than I did with Kevin. 

AMELIA

Probably a good thought. 

ANA

I gotta go. 

AMELIA

See you later.

****

Scene 

AMELIA is walking between beds in the ICU. She walks up to Dr. Corday.

AMELIA

I'm looking for Mrs. Masterson. I need to give her the news about what happened to her family. 

CORDAY

She's over there (Points) She has been asking about them for a while. 

AMELIA

Okay. (Sighs) I've never had to give someone news like this before.

CORDAY

Break it to her slowly, stress we did all we could and try to slip good news in there too.

AMELIA 

Okay. (She walks over) Mrs. Masterson? 

MRS. M stirs 

Yes. Who are you? 

AMELIA 

I'm Amelia Hunter, a Medical Student in the ER. The shift has changed since you went into surgery. 

MRS. M

How is my family? 

AMELIA 

Your children who were with you in the car are fine, stable now. Your husband is currently in surgery but is in relatively stable condition. It's surgery to repair his legs.

MRS. M

Have you contacted my sister? 

AMELIA 

Ma'am, the car that hit you… was being driven by your sister. She was talking on her cell phone at the time. 

MRS. M

Oh my god… 

AMELIA 

She is in surgery right now. She should be fine. But your daughter was gravely injured and by the time we reached her, she had died. 

MRS. M shakes her head 

No… no… Not my little baby.

AMELIA

I'm very sorry.

Camera pans away from them to see Corday watching Amelia deliver the bad news. She looks down, and sings a chart with a flourish- looks to the Nurse.

CORDAY

I'm off, and not on call.

NURSE

See you in the morning, Dr. Corday.

CORDAY

We'll be here bright and early. (touches her stomach.)

Scene?

INT. Carter Kitchen. Night

The clock over the door reads 10:32 as the door opens and Carter steps iin, holding the door for Ana. She is carrying a big bag with a jpanaese letter on it. She looks around a bit wide eyed.

ANA

Your kitchen is bigger than the apartment I share.

CARTER (Laughs nervously)

Uh, yeah, well… My grandmother likes to cook.

ANA

She actually cooks?

CARTER

Oatmeal sometimes. 

ANA

I see. (laughs at his expression) You're adoarble when you're uncomfortable.

CARTER

Thanks… I think.

ANA shakes her head

Where should I put all of this?

CARTER

On the counter there, I'll grab plates.

ANA sits at the counter, pulls out various containers of food

I've only been in the ER a month but- it seems to always be so busy. Aren't there ever any quiet days?

CARTER

Once in a blue moon. Those days we have wheelchair races, sleep. But it always eem that those days come before some huge disaster, like a train wreck. (Stares off into space as if remembering those disasters)

ANA

John? John? 

CARTER

Yeah?

ANA

You zoned out on me.

CARTER

Oh. Sorry.

ANA

No problem. Pass me a plate?

CARTER smiles

Do you want to hear about the worst Japanese meal I ever had? I was on this blind date with a girl who was the daughter of one of my Dad's business associates and…

His voice is muter out as the camera pans left, and Ana laughs. The camera looks at the clock on the oven- now reading 10:36.

Cut to the dashboard clock of GREENE's van reading 10:36. He is driving while next to him, Elizabeth is looking out the window.

GREENE

You're awfully quiet tonight. Bad day?

CORDAY

Long day.

GREENE

You feeling any better?

CORDAY

What do you mean?

GREENE

Well the last few mornings I've been waking up with you not in bed, and I could hear you in the bathroom. I would have come in except you locked the door.

CORDAY

You don't need to see me hunched over the toilet first thing in the morning.

GREENE

Is something wrong?

CORDAY

IF I'm quiet does it automatically mean that something is wrong?

GREENE

No. (Looks angry)

CORDAY looks at him and softens

Oh Mark, I'm sorry. (Takes a breath) Actually, I do need to tell you something. Can we pull over somewhere?

GREENE pulls into the parking lot of a Doughnut shop and looks at Corday with a bit of annoyance.

Well?

CORDAY

I have been feeling ill lately. And I've been testy, I knnow. And I shouldn't have been taking it out on you. 

GREENE

So what's going on?

CORDAY looks down

I'm pregnant Mark.

GREENE just stares at her for amoment then smiles.

The End

****


End file.
